


So You Were Never A Saint

by sadesmae



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Roleplay, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadesmae/pseuds/sadesmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy breaks the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Were Never A Saint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaurytheLatrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurytheLatrator/gifts).



> THIS HAPPENED. I DON'T KNOW. But, now it's my story for the _Jake/Amy fic exchange_ on tumblr.
> 
> So LaurytheLatrator, this is for you. These were my prompts:
> 
> 1) Flirting that goes too far and gets one or both of them in trouble.  
> 2) Jake fronting on Amy's date/boyfriend, playing up his masculinity.  
>  **3\. Any undercover couple scenario.**
> 
> JAKE'S TOTALLY UNDERCOVER AND AMY GOES UNDERCOVER FOR A LITTLE. That counts.
> 
> (I also I don't know why Jake and Amy can't meet up in private. They just have to meet up in public. So they can be weirdos. Use your imagination.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thank you Melissa Fumero for the use of your maiden name! It worked perfectly.

He’s always been risky.

And though she’s not a rule breaker, he’s somehow able to make her feel like it’s okay to break the rules _just this once_.

Except it’s never just once.

She thinks back on the time they tried to solve the Vulture’s case, the time she helped him sneak into Holt’s office, the time she found evidence for him on a case the Captain told them to drop… She could go on and on.

So when she’s at her favorite Mexican take out place waiting for her food after a regular shift, she knows its no coincidence that Jake Peralta chose this restaurant, at this specific time, to eat with the Iannucci brothers. 

Amy doesn't notice him for a few minutes, but then a familiar laugh rings out and she knows it’s her partner.

She turns toward the noise and watches as he bumps fists with a muscular man sporting a buzz cut and an inappropriate amount of tattoos. He seems to fit in, having switched up his plaid shirt and blue pants with a dark t-shirt and black ripped up jeans. 

His face is exactly the same though. 

That matters for some reason.

He catches her staring and holds her gaze for just a second before throwing his head back and laughing again at what she can only imagine is something the opposite of funny.

She inhales deeply and faces back around in line.

As she waits impatiently for her tacos, she wonders if maybe he knew that she’d be worried, that even a glimpse of him would settle some of her nerves.

(Nerves _totally_ amplified by their last conversation.)

After all, she knows him.

 

* * *

 

Amy has no good reason for her actions other than curiosity when it comes to why she’s reading the Captain’s lips while he’s in a meeting with someone from the FBI handling Jake’s case.

But she can’t help it.

It’s been a month since she _accidentally_ saw Jake and she wants to see him again. She’s spent the last thirty days processing his words and though she’s still not sure how she feels, she knows the pit in the bottom of her stomach won’t disappear. 

That means something, even if it just means she misses her partner and she’s worried about him.

She watches Holt’s lips closely and determines something about an apartment, somewhere near the 82. _Teddy’s district._

That could work.

 

* * *

 

“Why are we spying on Jake again?” Teddy asks genuinely.

“We’re not _spying_ on Jake.” She replies. They’re keeping an eye on him, which is completely different.

She feels a little bad for dragging Teddy into this, but it’s his district and having a stake out in one of his squad cars is a lot more discrete than taking one from the 99.

He’s being slightly cool about it too. Amy knows this is probably hard for him. He’s not quite a rule breaker either.

They’re sitting side by side a block away from the building she thinks he’s living in, Teddy in the drivers seat while she sits in the passenger, taking turns looking out the window trying to spot Jake. 

“Is there anyway we could get a little closer?” She asks.

She’s sitting at the edge of her seat, eyes focused on the brick building as Teddy looks towards her with disbelief.

“Amy, I don’t think that’s a good idea. We’re not even supposed to have contact with Jake…” He answers. “If they see us…"

“I know nothing good can come of this but I need to do it anyway, okay.” She replies not taking her eyes off the building for a single second.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

It’s the fourth time she’ll be staking out his building and Teddy won’t come with her.

“Amy, I’m not doing this anymore. It’s not a good idea and I’m surprised that you feel comfortable taking these chances.”

Amy rolls her eyes and holds her cell phone away from her mouth so he can’t hear her aggravated sigh. She knows his reasons are valid, but she doesn’t want to hear any of it. She just wants him to come.

 “He’s my partner, Teddy. I have to know he’s in one piece.” 

“Jake’s a great detective and loves going undercover from what you’ve told me. I’m sure he’s fine. I don’t think you should do this anymore either.”

“You’re right, he’s totally fine.” She says into the phone. She looks around the precinct, her eyes landing on Gina and decides right then and there that she’s going to lie. “I won’t go… but I can’t hang out tonight. I forgot that I told Gina that I’d go with her to… a funeral.”

Gina looks up when she hears her name and gives Amy a mischievous look.

“Who died?” He asks, voice full of concern.

She bites down on her bottom lip, _hard_. She’s going to hell.

“Her sister. Her twin sister.” She says in her most convincing voice.

“That’s terrible. Are you sure you don’t want me to come along?”

“No, no, no. It’s fine. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

She hangs up the phone and stares up at the ceiling, silently begging for forgiveness.

“Lying to your boyfriend, Santiago. Uh. Uh. Uh.” Gina interrupts her thoughts, a snarky smile across her face.

“I honestly had to.” She responds trying to sound dignified.

“ _Sure_ , you had to.” Gina says with that same smile.

Amy nods her head and quickly packs her things before Gina can question her morals any further.

 

* * *

 

She’s a terrible girlfriend and that’s why she’s alone in a rented CRV, outside that damn brick building, peering out the window with a look of determination.

Fourth time’s the charm though or so she tells herself as the first hour passes by.

She’s starting to think she’s really dumb and that she should call it a quits when she notices a hooded figure coming towards her car.

Amy freezes. 

This could be bad. _Terrible_.

She starts sliding down the leather seat trying to come up with a plan while the hooded figure nears her car. She gulps as he stops right outside her window. She can’t make out any of his facial features, but something stops her from going into detective-mode and taking out her gun. 

She watches quietly as the person lifts her windshield wiper, places a yellow paper underneath, and quickly runs back in the direction in which he came.

 

* * *

 

_HI DETECTIVE TERRIBLE DETECTIVE! You really are terrible._

_And bringing Teddy, could you be more obvious?_

_232 W 48th St, New York, NY 10036_

_Saturday. 9 pm. If you want to see me, wear a disguise._

* * *

 

Amy shows up five minutes late.

It’s so not like her, but she had a hard time getting her wig on.

If she was going to keep breaking the rules, she figured she might as well try to get better at it.

After all, Jake was totally right. She wasn’t exactly clever waiting outside his building… but in her desperation, she really had thought it was a good idea.

 _A crowded, Times Square bar._ Now that was a good idea.It’s such a good idea that she wishes she thought of it first.

She scratches at her light brown wig and fluffs her full set of bangs as she walks into the saloon style bar. She looks down at her slinky black dress and wedge heels, feeling ridiculous.

She hopes she doesn’t regret this. But if she does, she can just add it to her frequently growing list of regrets.

(Lying to Teddy, spying on Jake, buying a 250.00 wig, lying to Teddy again…)

Amy sits down at an empty chair towards the back of the bar and when the bartender asks her what she’s drinking, she asks for a Whiskey Sour.

“Hi there pretty lady.” Amy hears from behind her. She slowly turns around at the sound of her partner’s familiar voice and smiles widely when she sees him.

He’s wearing a black suit ( _maybe the one from Thanksgiving?_ ), a white-collared shirt, and no tie. Even undercover, Jake Peralta won’t wear a tie if he doesn’t have to.

His hair is pushed back just a bit and she thinks he looks handsome, but she’s not sure if she should tell him that. Actually, she’s not sure what to say to him at all.

Jake sits down in the chair next to her and holds his hand out.

“I’m Rex Buckingham.” He says as a way of introduction and she has to keep herself from letting out a loud laugh. 

As she covers her mouth with hand, she realizes this is happiest she’s been in the last two months.

 

* * *

 

She breaks up with Teddy.

It’s not because she doesn’t care about him. He’s a really good guy, but she feels guilty continually lying to him about everything and she refuses to stop meeting up with Jake.

She _can’t_.

After the third time they meet up at another crowded bar, she even starts liking the brown wig with bangs and finds pleasure using the made up name Kerry Gallo.

It’s fun and daring and yeah, breaking the rules gives her a rush.

 _There_ , she admitted it. 

Plus, she loves seeing Jake, knowing he’s okay, and even role-playing with him.

They can’t really talk about anything serious in public, though he’s dropped a few hints about the progress he’s made with the Iannucis’ using codes names. She feels pride and excitement as she listens to him speak and a few other _feelings_ that she’s coming to terms with.

She definitely likes Jake. She knows this because she even likes Jake pretending to be Rex Buckingham and she never thought that could be possible.

But then again, she did actively remember that Rex was double-crossed on Tactical Village day… so maybe she liked him before her brain caught on.

 

* * *

 

It’s been another two months of secretly meeting up as Rex and Kerry and he still hasn’t brought up _the conversation_.

She doesn’t know if she was expecting him to, but the more she sees him, the more she’s blinded by her feelings.

Amy might crack. 

She wonders if Kerry could just tell Rex that she likes him. Would Rex realize that Kerry liking him means Amy likes him?

I mean, Kerry is basically a more confident version of Amy Santiago. Kerry would totally make a move, especially since Rex made the first move five months ago.

( _Jake_ made the first move five months ago.)

 

* * *

 

“I know we’ve only speaking for a few months, but I have to say something important.” Amy says quickly before she looses the nerve. 

They’re back the saloon style bar and she’s wearing the wig she’s come to love. Kerry Gallo is going for it.

“Important?” Jake asks, swirling his drink around in his glass.

“Rex— I think… that I like you.”

“Of course you like me, I’m a Buckingham.” He retorts puffing his chest out, his mouth curving into a sarcastic grin.

“Not like that, Rex.” She says, gazing into Jake’s eyes, trying to get across with her eyes what her words evidently cannot.

He pauses, like she caught him off guard.  She can tell he’s no longer playing Rex and so she decides she’s no longer playing Kerry.

“Wait… you mean, like… romantic stylez?” He whispers, his eyes bright, full of hope.

“Yes… romantic stylez.” She hisses back while shoving at his shoulder.

He inhales sharply. “Kerry Gallo, are you coming on to me?” He says, his voice starting out low and ending in a high pitch.

She nods fervently, not even attempting to stay in character.

“Yes! So stop that. You’re embarrassing me.”

 

* * *

 

The day he comes back to the precinct, Amy’s sitting at her desk distracting herself with paper work.

She knew he was coming back this week, but she wasn’t sure what day. She hears commotion coming from the hallway and excitedly stands up out of her chair, knowing that loud noises and yelling could only mean one thing… Jake Peralta.

“Hello to you! I missed you! I _didn’t_ miss you. CHARLES BUDDY!” She hears his voice reverberate through the thin walls of the office as he walks into the room. Charles is hugging his side, like a child who lost his mother at the mall and was just brought back by security.

Jake catches her eyes immediately and gives a quick wink before making his way around the office, greeting his coworkers and accepting their warm welcome backs.

She feels nervous, even though she’s already admitted to him how she feels. But they haven’t been Jake and Amy for a while now and she never even told him she broke up with Teddy… she just let him infer that bit of information.

Jake finishes saying hello to Gina, who smacked him for not telling her he was going undercover himself, and walks over to where she’s standing behind her desk.

“Santiago.” He greets in a very Rex Buckingham sort of way.

She doesn’t know what to say. She questions how weird it will look if she just jumps into his arms. She kind of wants to, but no one knows anything about their secret meet ups or even her stakeouts with Teddy. All they know is that they were getting along before he left and even then, they never showed much affection.

“Amy. Stop thinking.” 

Apparently, that’s all she needs to hear because then she’s hugging Jake and he’s holding her tightly in his arms.

 _Worth it_.

 

* * *

 

Amy’s sipping at her cocktail, legs swinging back and forth as she waits for her partner at their go-to bar. She told him she’d meet him after his shift ended and he should be arriving in the next few minutes.

She feels an arm snake around her neck and she turns into the embrace to see Jake Peralta—plaid shirt, no tie.

“Kerry Gallo.” He reaches his other hand towards the front of her face and ruffles her bangs playfully. He smirks at her for a second before moving his hand further into her hair and pulling the wig off completely, revealing her dark brown hair set in a low bun.

“Hey! Now my hair’s going to be all messed up. I thought you wanted to be in character tonight.” She complains, frowning up into his brown eyes.

“I changed my mind! Tonight, you’re going to play Amy Santiago.” He announces.

She rolls her eyes, but grabs the wig from his hand and runs her fingers through the now knotted locks of hair.

“Sorry for changing the plan. Today was just annoying. I didn’t get to close ANY of my cases and I just want Amy.”

Jake’s making puppy eyes and she doesn’t know how they somehow work on her, but they do. “You’re such a suck up sometimes.” She murmurs, but pulls him in for a kiss anyway.

He smiles into the kiss and she just knows he’s making that toothy grin. She pulls back giving him a curious look. “What?” She asks.

“You _love_ being Kerry Gallo.” He answers, poking at her cheek.

“Not _that_ much.” She quips.

“Then you love breaking the rules.”

She raises her eyebrows, daring him to say more. Instead, he just mumbles into her ear “my little rule breaker,” punctuating each word with a kiss.

Rex Buckingham or Jake Peralta, she has it bad.


End file.
